The shoulder joint is a complex joint with the scapula, clavicle and the humerus all coming together to enable a wide range of movement, at least in a properly functioning joint. In a properly functioning shoulder joint the head of the humerus fits into a shallow socket in the scapula, typically referred to as the glenoid. Articulation of the shoulder joint involves movement of the humeral head in the glenoid, with the structure of the mating surfaces and surrounding tissues providing a wide range of motion.
The complexity of the shoulder joint makes any traumatic damage to the joint particularly difficult to repair. Fractures can result in dislodged bone fragments and other challenging issues for the orthopedic surgeon to resolve, often with limited pre-operative planning.